


do it to me (again and again)

by jikwaniser



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Boys in Skirts, Bratty Minho, Daddy Kink, Kitten Minho, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, daddy woojin, minho is a kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: To: woojinnie ♡kitten misses youor the one where kitten!minho pushes his daddy too far at work and he has to be punished





	do it to me (again and again)

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone from stray kids is reading this i am so sorry

Minho knew it was a bad idea. Woojin had told him countless times not to bother him while he was at work, but he was growing impatient. He had bought a cute new set of tights that accentuated his thighs and the matching panties made his ass look incredible, far too incredible to be ignored right now. The tail butt plug he puts in after finishes off the look—almost. His collar and his ears, that’s what he’s missing.

He opens his box, sorting through his collection of collars before he lands on the perfect one. It’s teal and pink with lace and a little bow, it’s his favorite [collar](https://www.storenvy.com/products/23400336-choker-necklace-kitten-play-collar-ddlg-white-baby-blue-white-lace-pink-bo). He fastens it to his neck before placing his ears on top, admiring himself in his floor length mirror. His legs look so good, the bruises on his milky thighs are beginning to fade—maybe he can get Woojin to leave some more, the elder loves making him squirm when he bites and kisses his pretty legs. Woojin. Minho huffs, he misses his daddy. He grabs his phone, snapping a quick selfie of him pouting to send.

 

 _To: woojinnie_ _♡_

kitten misses you

[ _image attached_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/18/3d/81183d7c7f5a107b860fa0f6fc0ec30b.jpg)

 

The reply is almost instant, Minho smirking.

 

_To: Minkitten_

Pretty kitty~

Don’t bother daddy though, I’m trying to work kitten.

 

Minho pouts again, he wants his daddy to come home and play with him. He’s _always_ working and constantly comes home late, either too tired to do anything besides going to bed without as much as a good night kiss or he lazily fucks him, which Minho would _never_ complain about—Woojin’s dick is one of Minho’s favorite things and he would ride it every day if he could.

He decides to send him another message, one that is more likely to get his attention.

 

_To: woojinnie ♡_

kitten dressed up for you though daddy

[ _image attached_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D7SCIR8WwAAp41o.jpg)

 

He knows Woojin will be mad, he constantly tells Minho not to bother him at work and sending him pictures like those is _sure_ to bother—and rile—him.

True to his beliefs, Woojin is quick to respond.

 

_To: Minkitten_

Kitten, daddy is not going to tell you again

 

Minho smirks, there it is. Riling Woojin up is so fun. He knows he should stop there, Woojin never takes threats lightly and Minho _knows_ he’s treading on thin ice, but he doesn’t want to stop. He wants to keep egging him on, make him snap and come home early to deal with his kitten. He pulls his phone back out, opening his camera app and starting to film as he messes with the plug buried in his ass. He whines as he pulls it out slowly, pushing it in and out and moaning as he snaps his hips up to meet it. He ends the video, placing the plug back in, before quickly sending it to Woojin.

 

_To: woojinnie ♡_

what will you do if i don’t stop

daddy

_video attached_

 

His phone rings a minute later, Minho moving to answer it with the same smirk on still on his face.

“Yes?”

“ _You naughty little kitten, I told you not to bother me.”_

Minho pouts, “but kitten misses you, daddy. Kitten wants to play.”

_“I’m trying to work, I can’t play yet.”_

“I guess kitten will have to play by himself then.”

Woojin growls, “ _don’t you dare lay another finger on yourself baby boy.”_

“But daddy isn’t here to do it for me.” Minho’s taunting him, he knows Woojin is close to snapping.

_“If kitten promises not to touch himself until daddy comes home in an hour he can reward his baby boy.”_

Minho pouts again, “kitten needs daddy _now_.”

_“Kitten, I said no.”_

“Fine,” he sighs, “guess kitten will keep entertaining himself since daddy won’t do it for him.”

He hangs up before Woojin can answer, already moving to play with his dick. It’s been straining against the fabric of his panties for over an hour and talking to Woojin over the phone only turned him on more. He quickly rids himself of his panties, leaving himself in just his garter and thigh highs. He moans as he feels himself growing closer, imagining Woojin’s larger hands stroking him instead of his own smaller ones, Woojin whispering in his ear—telling him how good of a kitten he is, running his hands down his thighs and kissing him—he shakes as he speeds up his strokes, crying as he feels himself growing closer and closer.

“Unbelievable.”

Minho looks up from his cock, bright red and hard, in his hand to look at Woojin. He gulps, shyly sending a wave.

“H-Hi daddy…”

Woojin crosses the room before Minho can blink, the older boy gripping his wrists and pushing them above his head.

“Did I not tell you not to touch yourself, baby? Not to bother me while I’m working? Huh, what did I say?”

Minho looks away, Woojin gripping his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes, “Answer me, kitten.”

“Y-You told me not to…” He meekly answers, cheeks growing red as his dick strains even more.

“And what did kitten decide to do anyway?” His eyes are burning, his grip on Minho’s chin tight as he forces his kitten to stare at him while he admits he disobeyed his orders.

“K-Kitten touched himself… Sent daddy videos and pictures…”

Woojin nods, stroking his cheek, “That’s right kitten,” He lets go of his chin, reaching under their bed for their chest. He retrieves Minho’s favorite handcuffs, cuffing his wrists behind his back, before reaching back in for their paddle. Minho whines, opening his mouth to complain when Woojin smacks his thigh.

“Kitten was naughty, he needs to be punished.” Minho nods, pouting still, “Does kitten need his gag?”

Minho shakes his head, Woojin petting him, “Good boy.”

He guides Minho over his knees, rubbing his back as he lays the paddle over his ass. Minho would be lying if he said he hated being spanked, he loved the burning sensation after a good spanking session and if he took his punishment well he was bound to get rewards afterward.

“How many do you think you deserve kitten?” Woojin coos, “Thirty? Ten for each message you sent me?”

Minho nods, Woojin spanking him with his hand, “Verbal answer, kitten.”

“Y-Yes daddy, thirty.”

Woojin smiles, rubbing his back once more before moving to regrab the paddle. “I’m starting.”

The paddle smacks down, Minho whining and instantly feeling himself shake. He hates how he’s already hard after just one smack, but he’s been wanting this for so long and it’s finally happening that he can’t help but indulge in it.

“Count,” Woojin states, letting the paddle rest above the red mark it just made.

Minho squeaks out a 'one', moaning as the paddle falls again, “T-Two!”

Woojin continues to spank him, not softening his smacks and pausing between each hit for Minho to count.

“F-Fifteen,” Minho is crying at this point, trying to keep himself from getting off. He can’t come until he’s finished with his punishment, he has to be a good kitten for Woojin.

Woojin keeps smacking, again and again, Minho crying and squeaking out each number. He’s so hard at this point, his dick pressed against Woojin’s thigh, and he has to physically restrain himself from rutting against Woojin.

“Five more kitten,” Woojin tells him, rubbing his burning bottom, “can you take them?”

Minho sobs loudly but still nods. He knows he can use his safeword, and Woojin would stop immediately if he did, but he wants this. He needs this. He nods his head, “Y-Yes daddy, I can.”

Woojin smiles, “That’s my good kitten.”

He smacks him five more times, Minho crying out and falling limp over his knee after the thirtieth smack.

“D-Daddy, please!” Minho cries. His dick is hurting so bad, he can feel himself about to come but he needs permission, “I need to come.”

Woojin kisses his spine, “Come for me kitten, you took your punishment so well.”

Minho doesn’t need to be told twice, instantly turning to rut against Woojin’s thigh. He comes instantly, moaning out in relief as he spills all over his chest and Woojin’s pant leg.

Woojin strokes his hair, “Good kitten, so good for me.” He turns Minho over, running his hand over his reddened ass. Minho whines at the touch, “D-Daddy…” He whimpers.

“Your ass is so pretty kitten,” Woojin rubs his hand over it, laying a kiss on the cheek, “Daddy’s gonna eat you out.”

Minho can’t even respond, Woojin pulling his plug out harshly before his tongue is diving into his asshole in an instant. He whines loudly, Woojin’s tongue fucking in and out of the tight ring of muscles, squeezing his burning ass as he slurps loudly. Minho can feel his thighs quivering, he’s about to come again.

“D-Daddy, g-gonna…” Woojin grabs his cock with his free hand, squeezing the tip of it to keep Minho from coming.

He comes up, “No coming until I’m done, understood?”

Minho whines, “B-But…”

Woojin slaps his ass, “Understood?”

“Y-Yes daddy…”

Woojin smiles in satisfaction, moving back down to continue eating Minho out.

Minho forgot just how much he loved being eaten out, and the fact that Woojin is the one to do it makes it a million times better.

“S-So good, Daddy feels so good.”

Woojin hums appreciatively, sending a tingle up Minho’s spine, as he continues to eat him out. Minho’s thighs keep quivering, the grip on his dick harder as he squirms under Woojin’s touch.

Woojin finally stops, hand moving off of Minho’s dick, “Come kitten.”

Minho whines out, instantly coming all over the sheets, most of his come spilling onto Woojin’s hand. Woojin smiles, flipping Minho up to face him. The harsh contact on his ass makes Minho cringe, Woojin rubbing his thigh apologetically.

“Suck,” he orders and sticks his fingers out, Minho instantly wrapping his lips around them and sucking aggressively.

Woojin pulls his fingers out and moves them to Minho’s ass, letting his middle finger tease with his rim before pushing in. Minho gasps, head tilting backward as Woojin begins opening him up. He enters his second finger after a while, Minho is already pretty stretched out from the plug, and he begins scissoring the boy.

“O-Oh fuck,” Minho whines, “S’ good.”

Woojin turns his finger slightly, Minho keening out as Woojin fucks his fingers into his prostate.

He continues scissoring Minho, the younger boy squirming under him as he fucks faster and faster with his fingers. Woojin leans down to leave kisses along Minho’s thighs as he enters in a third finger, biting gently at the skin. Minho is shaking under him, a whining and begging mess.

“D-Daddy, oh my God. Daddy!” He cries out as he comes for a third time, arching his back and releasing. Woojin looks up at him with a smile, fucking his fingers in one more time before he slides them out, kissing Minho’s thigh once more.

Minho can barely keep his eyes open, he always gets so tired after he orgasms. Woojin maneuvers the boy, turning him so he can unlock the handcuffs. He rubs at his wrists, leaving gentle kisses against them before he picks Minho up and carries him into the bathroom. He sets Minho down gently and turns the bath on, letting it fill up as he adds bath bombs into the water. Woojin moves to help Minho out of his clothes, undressing him and then guiding him into the tub. Woojin quickly follows, taking his clothes off and climbing in behind his baby. He washes him gently, massaging his head as he washes his hair with shampoo, massaging his shoulders and washing his back with a warm cloth. Minho is leaning back against his chest, hand intertwined with Woojin’s when the elder finishes.

“Mmm,” Minho hums out, “love you.”

Woojin smiles, kissing his head, “Love you too.”

Once they finish with their bath, and Woojin drains the tub, Woojin helps Minho out and into a change of clothes. The two cuddle up in bed together, Woojin hugging Minho tightly and stroking his hair.

“Was I too hard?” Woojin asks, breaking the silence.

Minho hums, “You know I like it hard.”

“Yeah, I know. Just making sure.”

“If it was too much I would’ve told you, I promise.”

Woojin hums, “Yeah..”

Minho turns to face his boyfriend, smiling gently, “It’s okay, I enjoyed it.”

Woojin wiggles an eyebrow, “I imagine you did.”

“Stop!” Minho laughs, hitting his chest, “You’re such a jerk.”

“Mmm, but I’m your jerk.”

“Yeah,” Minho agrees as he leans in to kiss him, “you are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really feel so ashamed for writing this but sometimes you just have to write something kinky and not care so uh any hate will be ignored 
> 
> my inspo for this fic comes from [this photo set](https://twitter.com/sinsonIy/status/1131672490923700234)  
> ANYWAYS leave kudos please?
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
